


The Woman I Knew Is Gone

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon, F/F, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: After failing to stop Widowmaker's assassination of Tekhartha Mondatta, Tracer has taken the French Talon operative into custody. As she interrogates her, she tries to make Widowmaker return to who she was, but as Lena finds out, that's easier said than done. (Widowtracer/Emilena, Canon, Angst)





	The Woman I Knew Is Gone

Former Overwatch agent Lena "Tracer" Oxton walked through the prison entrance, a grimly determined expression on her face. She was here to see Talon operative Amélie LaCroix, aka "Widowmaker".

She had recently been taken away by the Metro Police after Lena had apprehended her, following Widowmaker's assassination of Omnic monk Tekhartha Mondatta.

Ever since Amélie had been captured by Talon and turned into the monster that she was today, Lena had always felt guilty that she couldn't have done anything to save the woman she and many of her fellow agents at Overwatch had called a friend.

She knew it was pointless to do anything to save Widowmaker at this point. Talon was merciless in their brainwashing and manipulation of Amélie. She was now nothing more than a cold-blooded killer now, a hired gun, but Lena had to try something.

Widowmaker, now dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit, sat in the visiting room, her wrists handcuffed to the table. As Lena entered, the French assassin regarded her with a cold stare.

Lena sat down and looked into Widowmaker's emotionless yellow eyes, reminding herself that her former friend was gone completely, now overtaken by this... inhuman creature.

"Don't think I'm happy to see you, Amélie," Lena greeted her. "I'm only here to get information, that's all."

"I would prefer to be addressed by my real name," Widowmaker replied, her voice, cold and accented as usual. The voice was so icy, like every object her breath came into contact, it would simply freeze over.

"What, the name Talon gave you?" Lena assumed. "No, they may have taken your mind, but not who you really are, Amélie."

"The woman you knew is dead, Lena Oxton," Widowmaker scowled, her face contorting. "I am all that's left of her now."

"This isn't who you are!" Lena said, angrily. "You're not just a killer! You had a husband, a past, a whole bloody lifetime!"

"Yes, I had a life, but that is over now," Widowmaker reminded her. "I am Widowmaker, now and forever."

Lena sighed. "Fine, fine," She gave up. Every encounter with her was like this, so there wasn't much point trying to continue. "I'll just start the questions and my first one is... why did Talon order you to assassinate Tekhartha?"

"That isn't any of your concern."

"It is my concern when one of the world leaders of peace is shot in the head!" Lena argued.

"To you, he was a leader, to me, he was a target," Widowmaker remarked. "I only follow my orders."

Lena sighed. It seemed like the questions were hopeless now. "Tell me something, Widowmaker. Do you remember the Royale Theatre, in Paris?"

"I remember it, yes."

"You used to dance there," Lena said. "You were the lead in Swan Lake, isn't that right?"

"Yes, it was also the place where Gerad and I first met," Widowmaker added, recalling the event with perfect detail. How Gerad had been an admirer, the smile on his face, she remembered it all, but she felt no remorse for him, nor any of her victims.

"You once took me there, and Angie and Jesse," Lena reminded her. "We had fun there and... you booked us all tickets to your show that night. We all saw you dance on stage and Angie even tossed up a bouquet to you."

"What's your point?" The blue-skinned assassin demanded, growing impatient.

"My point?" Lena looked her dead in the eye. "My point is that you are still you, Amélie Lacroix. You still have your memories, your emotions, all those feelings, you're still you inside."

"No... I am not that woman anymore."

"You can fight it," Lena urged. "I believe in you. Break the hold that those bastards have over you."

Widowmaker looked confused for several seconds. She blinked a few times, and then, in a voice that Lena knew from years past, she spoke: "L-Lena...?"

Lena's eyes widened. "A-Amélie?" She didn't want to believe it, but that voice… that was how Amélie used to speak, before she was taken by Talon. Could she be back? Was she really still inside of Widowmaker?

"Lena, you must listen to me," she said urgently, taking the British girl's hand. "I can't stop her. Talon's reconditioning was far too thorough; I don't know how much longer I have before she comes back." She was already starting to strain, her face scrunching up and the blueness slightly fading from her face and hair.

"Wait what do you mean?" Lena asked. "You mean... Widowmaker and you are... two people?"

"In a sense," Amélie responded. "She is my other half... so to speak."

"Then you're still in there!" Lena exclaimed, a sense of joy filling her. "We can bring you back!"

" _Non_ ," Amélie said sadly. "It's too late. I can't be saved. But Lena...promise me that you won't stop fighting for what you believe in. For what we believe in."

Lena nodded. "I promise."

A single tear rolled down Amélie's cheek. "Tell the others that...that I miss them. And...give Angela a hug for me." She then shook her head a few times before giving Lena a cold stare.

Lena's expression saddened. "Amélie...no..." She had lost her again.

"There is no Amélie. There is only Widowmaker," Widowmaker stated, having regained control of her mind.

Lena sighed. "No, that isn't true. I know that now. Goodbye..." she got up and as she walked out the door, she turned her head. "Amélie."

Before the door closed behind her, she heard Amélie's voice one final time: " _Adieu…mon amie_."

Lena sighed. "I'm sorry, Amélie, I'm so, so sorry." She then started to cry as she walked out of the prison.

xXx

 

Sometime later, Lena was stood by the window in her apartment in King's Row, thinking about her conversation with Amélie, how hearing her voice, her old voice, again had... felt to her.

Her friend was still inside the monster that she had become, and Lena knew that one day, she could be saved.

But part of her worried that this was permanent, that Talon's machinations had done so much to Amélie's mind that she couldn't be the woman she once was. Her heart sank at this thought.

"You alright, love?" Emily, her girlfriend, asked her, walking up to her. "You haven't eaten your dinner."

"Sorry, Em," Lena replied, feeling regret. "I just... I still feel guilty about Amélie."

"Angie told me that you went to see her today," Emily said, smiling at her comfortingly. "Did it... go alright?" Emily knew that it hadn't gone well just from seeing how Lena was acting, but she had to be there for her.

Lena shook her head, sadly. "No, no it didn't... I only felt worse afterwards, love."

Emily put her hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring look, one that would always show Lena that everything was okay. "You couldn't save her, Lena. What those people did to her... it was a long time ago."

"You don't get it, Emily," Lena argued. "I was on guard duty the night Amélie was kidnapped from the Overwatch base in Paris. I could have saved her! I could have stopped all this from happening!" She sighed. "But I couldn't."

"Life is strange, Lena," Emily said. "If things had gone differently, we never would've met. If things had gone differently, you wouldn't need a chronal whatchamacallit." She held her lover's hand. "But everything happens for a reason."

Lena looked down at the streets below, her thoughts drifting. "Then what reason was Amélie turned into that... blue-skinned freak for? Because of some god wanting to torture me and Angie and everyone who was her friend?"

"I don't know... but all I'm saying is you shouldn't be blaming yourself for what happened to her."

Lena smiled, looking back at Emily. She was right, as ever. "You always say the right things at the right moments, don't you Emily."

Emily kissed Lena on the lips. "I'd be a terrible girlfriend if I didn't."

Lena looked out of the window again. "I just hope that mental health place that Angie mentioned will be able to help her."

Emily stood at Lena's side. "We'll just have to wait and see." She looked at Lena with a loving grin. "Come on, you're dinner's getting cold."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** Now this fic had a bit of a complex behind the scenes history. First, it was Elsa dealing with an insane Anna, then it became an Elsanna version of Flashpoint Batman, until Matty and I agreed to just put it in the Overwatch canonverse and just replace Elsa and Anna with Lena and Amélie. In terms of continuity, it takes place after an alternate ending to the Widowmaker short, where instead of getting away she got captured.

Hope you all enjoy :3


End file.
